


Conversi Corde Suo

by 34c



Series: Per Vitam Mortem Et Feroces Virtute [1]
Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk doesn't want to fight anymore after Undyne's death, Gen, Neutral Route, also Chara is subtley implied in here, as in, implied PTSD, they get one line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/34c/pseuds/34c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fight with Undyne was supposed to make Chara stronger. Give them more room. More LV. </p><p>Instead, Frisk reflects on what they've allowed to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversi Corde Suo

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, just a heads up: I may not be able to work on "A Weapon of Determination" for a while because its fourth chapter is on my school computer and I'll be at my dad's for a while. I promise I'll get it uploaded sometime, but it won't be for maybe a few more days or even a whole week at the worst.
> 
> In the meanwhile, have this fic to soothe you.

Something snapped. Something broke, something fell. 

Frisk stumbled back on the bridge and shook their head. They looked at the white powder on their hands. They saw a fight just before flash in front of them.

Undyne.

Undyne the Undying.

Images of their green soul replayed in their mind. The spears being hurled at them raged harder, and faster. All in a vain attempt to save a race. To save monsters the owner of the spears didn't even know.

The bravery Frisk saw baffled them. The sheer determination Undyne held within her knocked Frisk off their feet. How could they kill her? How could Frisk kill someone who wanted peace so badly? Who fight so nobly despite the hopelessness of the situation?

Frisk fell to their knees and looked up at the bridge. More white dust. A trail of it followed them.

Frisk started to hear voices flash in their head as they contemplated their fate on the bridge.

"Murderer...evil...vile...abomination." Those were the whispers of the passerby in the walls. Frisk turned around and saw no monsters. No one. Nobody came. They looked down again at their dust caked hands.

They felt tears slip from their eyes. Frisk thought about what may have happened if no one died. Would they not be so lonely? Would the underground not be so desolate? 

Would that...would that Papyrus guy have held them and wiped their tears? Would Undyne smile at them in a way that wasn't desperate for hope because of the brink of death? Would Toriel have baked some more warm pie? 

Frisk felt something in them melt away. They felt a little voice in their head cry out. 

"Please Frisk. Fall back asleep. Go back to bed. You need rest; I will take care of the monsters to keep you safe." 

But Frisk raised their chalky hands into view to remind themselves that wasn't the case. Not at all. Entrusting whatever seemed to posses Frisk before only caused pain. Death. Destruction. It caused the death of children and families. 

They ran forward and grabbed some of the dust from Undyne. It was a little wet. 

Frisk made it more wet. They cried into the dust, which caught their tears and seemed to appreciate it. Frisk didn't how.

Frisk got up and turned around to see the trail of chalk again. They sniffled and continued to walk.

-

Frisk encountered the first monster after Undyne in Hotland. It was a Vulkin, scared to death at just the sight of Frisk. 

Frisk saw the determined, melting Undyne before their eyes and threw the knife away in front of the cowarding Vulkin. They raised their hand and gave it a compliment.

Vulkin looked at Frisk in shock. Frisk gave it another compliment. One more than necessary, sure, but they did it anyway. They needed to do it. Anything. Anything would be better than the guilt of the death of Undyne.

The Vulkin just nodded, unsure of the situation and went back to where ever it came from. Frisk watched it walk off, happy but unsure with itself. 

Frisk wished the happy image of the Vulkin would forever erase the memories of everything before.

But unfortunately, memories don't work like that.


End file.
